You are Perfect To Me!
by TheSpunkRansom
Summary: Edward Cullen. People in school snickered at the name. He was an outcast. They hated him, bullied him, tormented him for being overweight. But could Bella Swan,the tough Badass-looking new girl save him from the torture before it's too late? And could it possibly turn into something more? EXB.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: *Sigh* I don't own Twilight..**

Edward Cullen.

Everyone in Forks High school snickered whenever they heard the name.

They knew who he is.

They despise him.

They made fun of him.

Ha was an outcast.

He was disgusted by everyone because of his overweight body.

He got beat up every single day and was left near the trash almost naked.

The people there determined to make his life miserable and painfully torturing him every single day to make sure he remember what they always said_: "You don't belong here! You're just a waste of space! And, fuck you fatty for giving us all a claustrophobic with your presence and therefore you deserve to be punished! You deserve whatever we've thrown at you. You. Are. Worthless. Piece of shit! Nobody and I mean NOBODY wants you here so we might as well do them a favour to finish you ourselves! You might get your mummy to kiss your booboo away at home but we just add more to them every single fucking day!"_

On the outside, he looks as if he doesn't have a care in the world of what they did, because on the inside he was already destroyed by them.

He was weak.

He was alone.

He wished to have a friend but no one would even want to be in a same room as him without being forced to.

He wanted to crawl in a hole and just die, like they told him to.

But, little did he know, his saviour will soon arrive and execute her job and change his life.

This unique, beautiful, kind, intelligent, funny, sweet, gentle but intimidating girl _and_ Master at Extreme Martial Arts(XMA). The one and only, Isabella Marie Swan.


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's chapter 1.. Sorry if i keep anyone waiting.. **

**Disclaimer: Yeah.. Yeah.. I don't own Twilight blah blah blah...**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward Cullen<strong>

"Hey, _fatward_! Watch your step there. Whoops, told ya!" Laughter filled the hallway as Mike Newton tripped me and I tumbled down the floor with a loud thud. My books and papers scatter all around the floor but no one would even bother to help me pick it up. In fact, they're too busy laughing and kicking my things as they walked by. I sighed.

Another day, another torture for me. Wait, scratch that. Every day was a fucking torture for me. It's because of my overweight body that made me the victim of this school.

I was overweight, as I said earlier, disgusted by everyone. Even the teacher couldn't take a second look at me without glaring and muttering something unintelligently at me.

I weight in 200 pounds, more or less.

So, being the biggest guy at school you can only imagine what my life has been. But, being fat is not the only cause of the assault, I am also a nerd. A _fatnerd_, or _Fatward_ as they like to call me.

The difference between me and some of the nerds here is that, they actually have higher reputation than me, people treat them normally.

Even those who gel their hair to their heads and wear glasses that could only belong to their grandmother.

Whereas I didn't put anything on my hair, appearance doesn't matter to me at all. It wouldn't matter if I have a long, curly or straight hair. People would still hate me.

So, I just stick with my weirdly messy bronze hair that looks more like a mop than anything. I have this bad habit which I tend to run my fingers through it every freaking minute.

And, with my green eyes, they say I looked more like an alien along with my bronze hair and overweight body. All I need is to paint my whole body green.

I sighed.

This is my life.

I was the outcast of this school. I was overlooked by everyone, including the teacher _and_ the principle. I got pick on, laugh at, prank, beat up, bullied, you name it. People throw things at me everyday, _they_ beat me up every day and I came home with new bruises all over my body, _they_ stole my money because they knew how wealthy my family is. And, what's worse is that they had fun leaving me near the trash after beating me up and would have to walk home in the rain with only my boxer.

_2 more years_, I told myself.

2 more years and I would be out of this hell hole I call a fucking school. No one will remember me, and no one will mess with me again. I don't even have to return to this town again. Then, I could finally start all over again.

I can't wait for the day to come. Where I'll be free from them, from everything.

I'm almost seventeen. I lived here in Forks, Washington all my life. People here knew who everyone is. There's no secret in Forks. Hell, I won't even be surprise if they know exactly what time we have dinner, go to bed or even take a shower, etc.

Yes, that's how small and boring our town is. People don't have anything better to do than to stick their nose up in someone else's business.

I sighed after picking up my things. I glanced around the empty hallway and realized that I probably miss the second bell ring.

_Great, another thing for the teacher to add on their 'I hate Edward Cullen' list. _I thought sarcastically.

I was out of breath, literally, when I ran to my first class, Music. Mr. Matthew glared at me when I apologized for interrupting his class.

I ducked my head as I walked to the back of the class, blushing when Eric Yorkie (one of the nerd) manage to tripped me and I fell on the instruments nearby. Which happens to be a drum set. A loud 'bang' echoed around the room, leaving _everyone_ laughing their ass off.

Someone yelled _'Earthquake'_ and a few of the student pretended to grip on their table to stop themselves shaking from the said earthquake.

Mr. Matthew yelled at me for interrupting his class for the second time.

I mentally cursed myself for being late today. If I hadn't been so busy studying last night, I would be here earlier and won't have to encounter through all that. Then, I could have more time to compose one of my songs on the school piano before everyone else arrived.

It's the only thing that keeps me calm and ready to face the dreadful day.

* * *

><p>Before I knew it, the bell rang signal for lunch. I drag myself out of the seat and head to the cafeteria. Ready to face the devil that awaits me.<p>

Just as I expected, as soon as I step foot at the cafeteria, Mike Newton and his peeps walked over to me. They snickered when I ducked my head and walked to the other direction from them. I tighten my grip on my bottle when I felt them closer behind me.

_This is going to hurt._

I sucked in a deep breath before I felt a hand grip my shoulder, stopping me. Before I could register what is going next, Tyler Crowley pushed me towards the nearby table. I fell hard on it, causing foods flying on the table and everyone to scatter away from there.

Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain at the side of my right hips. I squeeze my eyes shut from the excruciating pain. It hurts so _bad_, I wanted to die right there!

The pain was too overwhelming that I had a sudden urge to burst in tears. But, no, I can't let them see me cry, I won't let them see how week I was.

I suck in another deep breath and rise slowly to turn face to face with the demon, Mike Newton and his entourage. The look on their faces shows how much they enjoy torturing me. It's the same look I saw all through the years.

"What? You think you're so tough now, Cullen?" Mike said, smirking.

"Com'on, why don't you throw another punch at him, Mikey! It seems that Tyler's punch isn't strong enough today." Jessica Stanley says, and all the students cheer upon them.

Mike didn't have to be told twice before he raised his hands and slammed his fist right on my jaw. That got me stumbled back a few times and fell to the ground. I shake my head furiously when I started to feel a little dizzy. The image around me started to looked all blurry and unclear.

It didn't take much long before I felt someone grabbed the collar of my shirt, forcing me to get up. I stumbled all the way up but manage to rise anyway. The person started pulling me over to what I could guess the double door that leads over to the outside and to the back of the school. Which also the place where they would leave me after they'd finished tormenting me.

After a few times adjusting my eyesight, I could finally see two figures standing right close to me. Tyler was the one grabbing my collar, while Mike had his usual evil-grin mask on.

"Why don't you ever fight back, Cullen? Com'on, be a man! We would've loved to see you try!" Mike said, a little louder so his entourage could also hear him. I stay silent.

"What? Are you mute now?" everyone laugh at that. I didn't think it was _that_ funny anyway.

"Com'on, Cullen. We're giving you an option here." Tyler said, shaking me a little. But, I still remain silent. I know it's just another trick for them to make me feel all boiled up and ready to strike before started to beat the shit out of me again.

Trust me, I'd been there too many times over the years already.

He sighed, "You know what you are, Cullen? You're a coward! A fat coward who couldn't even stand up for yourself! Always wants your mummy and daddy to do things for you. You're a worthless piece of shit! A good for nothing kid who only knows _nothing_ but be a burden to everyone else here! You know, I wouldn't be surprise if one day your parents realize just how much of a waste you are to them and send you to someplace far away from them, from us." His words ringing in my thoughts. And, I started to believe in them. What if they were true?

Both my parents are the richest family in Forks. My father, Carlisle Cullen, works at the hospital, he's one of the best doctors here they could ever have. We could've live in a different country and better state and seriously higher payment but my father was a kind hearted man who likes to seek those people whom had less fortunate in their life and help them as much as he can.

My mother, Esme Cullen, works in an interior designer business, a very great one at that. She was the one who designed our beautiful three story house. But, despite her busy schedule and lack of presence at home, she would still find a time to bake cookies for me _and_ also for the children at the hospital. She's the most kind-hearted woman I had ever known.

As I said earlier, our family is the richest. It's one of the reasons why the students here despise me. I could ask for anything, and I will get it. Even without the help of my parents, I've already have a savings long enough to last till I'm eighty. Apparently, my grandparents doesn't get along well with my father and being the only grandson they had they past down their wealth to me.

You can say I am lucky bastard I don't have to work hard on getting money. I can have whatever I want in this world, but I'm not.

I only want one thing: a friend. Money couldn't buy a friend. Not when I want a _real_ friend that I could talk to, laugh with, someone you know that will always be there and have a shoulder to cry on.

Sadly, I don't. Not if I keep living in this town.

_Thud!_

_Fucking Ouch! _

A sharp pain going through my stomach awaken me back to reality. I groaned in painful as I struggled to release my body from the hurt but Mike insisted Tyler and Kyle to grab on both my arms each side so I don't recoil while he's taking a punch.

I watched as Mike turn around nonchalantly like he was about to leave before he whirled around and gave me another sharp blow on the stomach. I squeezed my eyes tightly and bared my teeth as the pain stated impoverished my whole body.

"P-Please." I begged, weakly.

"What's that, Cullen? I can't quite hear you. Would you mind repeating your word?" Mike said, leaned down at me putting his hand behind his ear and pretended to 'hear' me.

"P-Please." I begged, again.

"Please what? Please stop or…" He trailed off. I nodded.

"That's just it, we don't _want_ to. You're too fun to mess with, might as well enjoy it with us Cullen. You're done." And with that, someone tossed out an aluminium bat to Mike and that's pretty all I'd remember before I saw my life flash before my eyes. Well… at least, that's what I think it was.

_A girl walked into my life and changes everything._

_An extremely talented, beautiful, sweet and kind, generous and smart girl. _

A girl with a guitar on her left hand and the other one holding what looks like a deadly weapon. A nunchucks?

_This girl is one of a kind._

_She is by far the most beautiful girl I had ever seen._

_And, I think I'd already fallen before we even met in reality._

I smiled slightly at the thought of whoever this girl is. She took away my pain and left me in a daze in a crisis situation.

She's the last girl I thought before I fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>White bright lights.<p>

I'd seem to awaken by the bright lights that illuminating the room. I hissed when the brightness got too much and blinked a few times to clear my vision. Apparently, that only made things worse when I saw someone standing in the corner of the room. My room.

The only thing I could make out is that the he or she was small, pale and has long brown hair. I figured it was a girl. Now, why would a girl be in my room? Unless, she's here to torment me.

I shake my head and blinked a few more times to see who she really was. But before I could open my mouth to tell her to leave she was already on her way out to the door. I sighed, typical reaction.

After my semi blurry vision clear completely, I started observing the room. This was not my room. It just looks like any other hospital recovery room to me, pale white and full of emptiness. Like me.

A few moments later, Carlisle walked in through the door with a relief washed over his face when he saw me fully awake.

"How are you feeling son?" he asked. "Your mom and I had been worried sick."

"I-I'm okay." I replied in a _very_ scratchy voice. I cleared my throat. "What happened?"

"You don't remember? I was hoping you could tell _me_. The only thing I could tell is that you've done quite a damaged to your body son. Mind telling why or who did that to you?"

This whole thing seriously astound me. I got so used to being beat up all day that it doesn't really scare me enough to make me run to my father. They've already damaged me to even care.

Suddenly, everything came crashing down at me.

_The fight that started off at the cafeteria._

_Leads to the same spot at back of the school._

_Mike Newton was talking shit again, leaving me to think what he said was true._

_An aluminium bat was involved._

_An unfamiliar girl stepped in and ruined their fun. Oh-No! _

I gasped.

"What? What is it son?" Carlisle asked, sensing my panic.

"T-The girl."

"What? Who?"

"I-I… She…" I stuttered through my words.

"H-How did I get here, dad?" Because no one has ever been nice enough to call an ambulance for me before.

Ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Is it what you expected? Is it Good? I hope i didn't disappoint you guys.. Please Review! It's the only thing that keeps me wanted to update more.. =)<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Edward Cullen**

Five days.

It's been five fucking days since the terrible incident happened at school and now I'm stuck at this boring old hospital room, laying on this small squeaky bed. Well, small for me judging with my body.

I sighed. I'm so bored.

I couldn't even get out of this bed without my parents worrying. Apparently, my condition was a lot worse than I thought.

I got a few broken ribs, bruises covered almost every inch of my body; new and old ones, another busted lips, and a broken arm.

How I even make it out alive all this time was a wonder to me.

Especially that day.

The day that got me ended up here for the first time in a _long_ time. I haven't been here ever since – when was that? 2 years ago? When someone busted my lips and cracked my nose. It hurt so bad that I called Esme to come and take me to the hospital. But of course I didn't tell her what really happen, so I told her that I _accidently_ fell and _accidently_ smashed my nose on the ground and given myself a busted lips. Esme didn't buy it at first, but seeing that I was in a lot of pain and not in a mood to argue, she dropped the subject and speed away to the hospital.

Alright, back to the story. Five days ago after I woke up, I asked dad who took me here. Because honestly no one has ever been kind enough to even help me, even if they saw me unconscious near the trash wearing only a boxer. I already talk about the story haven't I? Oh well…

So, I asked dad how'd I get here? And, he said the funniest thing…

"A girl. She helped you." he replied, smiling a little, "Though I'd never seen her before. She must be new here, I think. I didn't get the chance to ask or perhaps thank her in person because she was already gone when I found you."

And, that's when I remember. When I thought I had saw my life flash before my eyes was actually right when the girl came to help stop the fight. I have absolutely no idea to how she could've done it herself without having some kind of super power. Or maybe a black belt in whatever martial art there is. But, still, Newton and his whole gang there, against her alone? There's nearly impossible to fight them all.

Someone must've helped her.

Or… was it another trick?

I groaned and rubbed my temple – already feeling a headache coming in.

There was a knocked on the door, then Carlisle came in.

"Edward, feeling any better today?" The very same question he asked every morning.

"Umm – yeah, I feel a lot better actually. When can I go home?" I frowned, hating the way the bed squeaked whenever I tried to move.

He smile, "Well, I'm happy to inform you that you can leave this afternoon with mom _after_ you have your check ups. How about that?"

I nod, giving him a small smile. "Yeah – that sounds great. Thanks."

* * *

><p>So, after having a few check up here and there, dad happily announced that I can really go home. As long as I take extra care of myself, and to make sure that he'll keep an eye on me until I get these cast off of my arm and brace off of my rib.<p>

Works perfectly fine with me, because I intend to glue myself in bed all weekend.

Mom was lecturing me again. We were on our way to go home. And, mom was saying stuff about going back to school and having someone there to help me.

I zoned out for the most of it, not really wanting to hear whatever she called a 'friend of mine' to help me up. I snorted.

A friend? Yeah, I would like to see them with my own eyes too, mom. So, don't get your hopes up.

"Maybe that – what's his name again? That Newton kid? Michael? Maybe he could help you out? I saw you guys fooling around outside the school once."

My eyes widen in fear at the name. _Mike Newton? _

I gulped and felt myself shivers.

"Honey, are you okay? You look kinda pale?" Mom asked, in a soft tone. Her brow creased in concerned. She places a hand on my cheek. That's when I knew I was trembling.

"D-Do you want me to take you back to the hospital?" Her voice on a verge of panic.

I shook my head no and stared out the window. Not wanting her to see the tears that started forming. I gritted my teeth and answer, "No, I just – just take me home, please. I'm tired." My voice cracked a bit.

After a few seconds, mom sighed and sped away home.

_Oh mom… If only she knew…_

She thought Mike Newton and I were friend, when in reality he's the one that almost put me to death.

I squeezed my eyes shut, gritting my teeth as I will the flashbacks to go away.

"_You don't belong here!"_

_"You. Are. A. Worthless. Piece of shit!_

"_Nobody and I mean NOBODY wants you here so we might as well do them a favour to finish you ourselves!"_

_"__A good for nothing kid!"_

"_You know what you are, Cullen? You're a coward! A fat coward who couldn't even stand up for yourself!"_

He's right. That's what I am.

A coward.

And, I'm starting to believe in them. I have absolutely no reason to exist in this god-awful world anymore.

And, to think... how blissful it is if I put an end to this once and for all. To never have to endure this ever again.

The urge to do it was strongest than ever.

But, I wonder…

If I die, will someone miss me?

I looked out the window to the cloudy sky. If there is an angel from above, please send me one to guide me to the right path.

* * *

><p><strong>I changed some things here because I don't think the last one was good because I was in a hurry. Anyway...<strong>

**Poor Edward. But, don't worry... Bella will come to the rescue! I hope. Let's see where these characters take us next.  
><strong>

**So... uh review? Thanks!**


End file.
